That Beautiful Boy
by KrystalSteele
Summary: Adommy school fanfic. Beware: slight Adison and Kradam moments will occur in later chapters. *DISCONTINUED* may post new chapters in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Adommy**_

_**Adam POV**_

I walked down the hall with a brown-haired girl, Brooke I believe her name was, and her friends, telling them about my other life in Los Angeles.

They seemed really interested in getting to know me, especially Brooke. Sure she's pretty, gorgeous actually: chocolate brown eyes; long, wavy, light brown hair; a dazzling smile; and a good figure.

Only problem with her liking me: I'm gay. Most people can tell by the way I dress that I'm not like them and, if it helps any, I was the leader and star of the drama, dance, and choir programs at my old high school.

And now that I was transferred because of bullying, I'm now the new kid at the San Diego School of the Arts.

Brooke and her friends are in my dance class and they offered to show me around the school. "And over there is the heart and soul of the school, particularly the entire music department, and where all of our instrument players go to practice."

Brooke motioned towards a building as she talked that had high, tall windows. I walked to that building, Brooke and her friends following close behind, The main hall was crowded with people carrying instruments or listening to people play.

I kept walking, trying to find practice rooms, when I turned around to see Brooke and them gone. I shook my head and kept walking, going upstairs and down another hallway.

A bell rang and a few seconds later it got really quiet. I was finally alone.

The only sound that broke the silence was the strumming of a guitar, slightly muffled. I followed the sound to a door with a thin window, beside it was a sign that said '_Practice Room 8_'.

I looked in the window to see a figure sitting on a chair with the guitar in his lap, his face hidden behind a blonde fringe. He looked so absorbed in the music, his eyes closed, a slight smile on his lips, that I eased the door open and listened to him play.

I listened to a few chords and recognized it as the rock version of Lady Gaga's song '_Fever_'. I began to sing softly without noticing, closing my eyes as well. The blonde didn't stop once and played out the whole song to the end.

When he was finished, his soft, chocolate brown eyes were on me, his mouth open in surprise. "W-wow, dude. You're really good," he managed to stutter softly. I ducked my head and felt my cheeks heat up at his praise, "Thanks."

He smiled warmly and extended his hand, "Name's Tommy." I returned the smile and took his hand, "Adam."

As soon as our skin met, I felt a weird tingling sensation hit me. Our eyes met instantly and it was like we were the only two people in the world. Tommy was shaken out of the spell by the crash of his guitar when he accidentally let go and it fell.

He blinked his eyes rapidly and grabbed the guitar by its neck. I self-consciously ran my palms across the front of my jeans, looking everywhere but at him. I felt his eyes staring at me more then once while he was putting his guitar back in its case.

I suddenly heard muffle voices in the hallway calling my name, "Adam? Where are you?"

I motioned to the door and backed towards it, "I'll be back Tommy..." I opened the door and almost hit a small, white boy whose name I think is Taylor.

"Hey, Adam. Brooke, Sasha, Terrence, and I have been looking for you. What are you doing in there?"He peered around my shoulder to see Tommy sitting on a chair. "I was listening to Tommy play and we started talking."

Taylor's face scrunched up and he grabbed my arm, "C'mon Adam. You don't wanna hang around this faggot. His queer-ness will rub off on you."

My mouth dropped at his rudeness to Tommy. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and said, "Oh. You go on ahead Taylor, tell Brooke I'll meet you guys out front." He gave Tommy one last ugly look and turned down the hall.

I shut the door behind him and faced Tommy, "Tommy, I'm sor-"

The blonde raised one hand to silence my words and he shook his head, "No need to apologize, it's fine. I don't care. There are alot of stupid ass homophobes here and they say shit like that 'cause I'm so obviously gay."

He gestured with his hand to his clothing: a sparkly, striped grey and black shirt with the top two buttons open, the collar flared; dark skinny jeans that fit the curves of his legs perfectly with a silver studded belt through the loops.

My eyes shot back to his face and I noticed a thin black line of eyeliner rimming his warm, brown eyes, the tiniest bit of eyeshadow framing them. His lips also had lipgloss, I could see it shining in the light.

My eyes stayed locked in his lips, '_What would he taste like? Probably..._" I didn't finish the thought, instead I walked closer, studying his face. I stood so that our bodies were about two inches apart, I had about five inches of height on him, so he had to look up slightly.

Tommy didn't seem the least bit bothered by my closeness, though I was close enough to kiss. "Yeah...obviously gay..." I said softly, running my hand down his bare arm, causing Tommy to shiver, closing his eyes.

My fingers itched to back him up to a wall and taste those full lips, but no one at this school can know I'm gay, or it's off to another place. So instead of doing what I wanted so badly to do, I stepped back from him, returning my hands to my sides.

I closed my eyes briefly, trying to calm my frantically beating heart. When I opened my eyes, the blonde was giving me a slightly confused look, his head cocked to one side. I smiled reassuringly at him, "It's nothing Tommy, really."

He gave me a look that said he didn't fully believe what i said, but he'd drop it for now. "Don't worry Adam, I won't tell anybody you're-" Tommy started to say, but was interrupted when the door behind me opened. In walked a girl with long, black hair tied back into a messy low ponytail, wearing a long sleeved V-neck blouse and sparkly black pants.

Tommy's eyes smiled when he saw her, "Hey, Cam." "Hey Tommy, Isaac's looking for you." Cam's eyes flicked to me then, a smile gracing her features, "Who's this?"

"Adam," I introduced myself, nodding slightly at her. "Camila, most people call me Cam." Tommy stood up then, grabbing the case of his guitar and walked toward the door, "C'mon Cam. Let's go see what Isaac wants."

She nodded and walked out the door. Tommy stayed behind for a minute, just staring at me. "Well, I guess I'll see ya Tommy," I said, extending a hand. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug, whispering into my ear, "Oh, I just bet you will, Babyboy," and left a quick kiss on my cheek.

He walked away smiling, leaving me speechless and dumbfounded. He turned around in the doorway then, "Oh! By the way, I won't tell anybody."

"Tell anybody what?"

His grin got wider as he said, "That you're so obviously gay." He motioned towards his face and his clothing, then pointed at me. I realized how gay I must look, though only he noticed it so far.

My pale blue eyes were heavily rimmed with black eyeliner and my hair and clothes had tons of glitter everywhere. How no one but Tommy could tell, I'll never understand.

When I was fully alone, I touched my cheek where he kissed me, still feeling his lips on my skin. I smiled as I recalled his eyes, so warm and inviting; the look they had in them right before his eyelids hid them as I softly touched his skin.

I snapped out of it as I remembered Taylor and Brooke, I was supposed to meet them outside. I sighed and turned out the light in the practice room, closing the door behind me.

_**TBC~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tommy POV**_

"Is he new? He's really cute, Tommy. You know how to pick 'em."

I nodded and smiled with Cam, but as we walked down the hall, my mind was elsewhere. It was back in Practice Room 8, thinking about what could've happened between me and that pale-eyed, raven-haired beauty.

His eyes, which captured me as soon as I saw them, were the palest and most gorgeous I've ever seen. I still can't seem to get them out of my head.

A voice broke through the image of Adam in my mind, "You need to show me this guy, you and Cam keep talking about him."

I met the brown eyes of our friend Monte, who's also our band's guitar player. Both of us play guitar, but for the band we're currently forming, I play bass. Cam's our keyboardist and Isaac's the drummer.

We need to find a lead singer though, Isaac and I are thinking of holding auditions for the singers at our school who might be interested. That was probably why Isaac was looking for me about.

I shook my head at Monte, "I don't even know if I'm ever gonna see him again. He hangs out with Brooke and her pack of homophobic followers."

Monte's face scrunched up with dislike.

"Hey, I thought he was gay. He sure looks it," Cam said as I opened the door to another room.

"Who's gay," Isaac said from a table, not looking up from the book in his hand. "This guy that Tommy has the hots for," Monte teased, hand ruffling up my blonde hair.

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment as I mumbled, "Shut it, Monte. His name's Adam, he's new this year." Isaac's head shot up at Adam's name, "Adam? Lambert? Does he sing, dance, and act?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know his last name, all I know is that he's an amazing singer." Isaac's eyes almost popped out of his head as he stood up, "Only an 'amazing singer'? I've heard of him, he's the kid that recently got transferred and is apparently the best that the drama, dance, and choir departments have ever seen."

My mouth suddenly dropped open in surprise, "For real? He's gorgeous as fuck and is an amazing singer but I didn't know he was _that_ good. Damn, is he the reason you called me down here?"

Isaac nodded, a smile on his face, "And, since you've talked to him personally, maybe we have a better chance to have him sing for us."

Not that I didn't mind finally having a singer for our band if Adam said yes, but what motivated me to try and talk to him about it was the fact that I could I could spend more time with that pale-eyed gorgeous boy.

_***Next Day***_

I sat on top of the desk before our chair class started, talking to my friend Allison Iraheta. She has black hair with red, purple, blue, and pink scattered all along the lower part of her hair that go together perfectly, a brilliant smile, and a very friendly personality.

In our choir class she talked to everyone, but mainly me and her other friend, Orianthi Panagaris, who you can easily recognize by the blonde/black color of her hair.

The bell suddenly rang four times, the teacher walking in the door before the fourth bell sounded. She went straight for her desk, saying along the way, "Everyone up to the risers please."

All of the students got up from their desks and went to their sections on the risers while the director, Dr. Siobhan, took the role. Some kids were leaning against the risers and talked quietly when Dr. Siobhan asked, "Lambert? Is Adam Lambert here?"

The doors to the choir hall opened then and we all watched Adam run in, apologizing, "I'm sorry I'm late."

She only shook her head, strawberry blonde hair flying, "Don't let it happen again. Put your stuff down and get ready to warm up."

He nodded, setting his things next to a empty desk, and stood at the bottom row of the tenor section, right in front of me.

I spoke softly into his ear, my lips hovering above the sensitive skin below his right ear, "I told you, Babyboy." I left the softest of kisses on his neck, my lips barely meeting his skin. Adam froze up at my touch, I couldn't even tell if he was breathing.

As I leaned back, away from our own little world and into the crowded classroom, he turned, his pale blue eyes meeting mine. Adam had a strange look in his eyes that i couldn't quite place, it was a mixture of confusion and something that put a dark, alluring light in them.

He turned, but not before I saw the bright red blush that crept on his face, "Don't do that, Tommy. I don't know why you think I'm gay, but I'm not." I pursed my lips, sure that he's in deep denial, but had to let it go when Dr. Siobhan started the exercises.

The entire class was amazed at the raven-haired boy's singing voice, he was more powerful then even Allison. Our choir director simply smiled to herself, although she too was astounded by Adam.

For the rest of the class period, everyone who wasn't learning their part was commenting on Adam's voice or talking directly to him.

"Have you ever had singing lessons?"

"Your voice is amazing Adam."

One girl went so far as to cling to Adam's arm, fingers digging into his leather jacket and asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I seriously wanted to pry her fingers off of him and snatch him away to somewhere we could be alone. But he claims to be "straight", so I didn't do that. He laughed a bit awkwardly and took her hands away from his jacket, "No I don't but sorry, I'm not looking for anyone right now."

Almost all the girls surrounding him looked disappointed by his words. Some weren't fazed in the least though, Allison being one of them.

Dr. Siobhan then came over to the tenors, shooed away the girls, and taught us our part. Adam and I caught on pretty fast with the melody of the song compared to the other five guys we were with.

When she moved on to the next group, I gestured my hand up towards the soundproof practice rooms on the balcony of the choir hall. I left for the stairwell with Adam behind me, before the girls started to swarm again.

In a semi-dramatic voice I said, "Pick a door, any door!"

He laughed slightly at my voice, moving towards one of the rooms. I walked in the room after him, setting my stuff down next to the door, throwing my phone on top after checking the time.

"We got about eight minutes to waste up here. What you wanna do," I asked as I sat down in front of the piano and played a random melody. When he didn't answer I suggested, "Go over our music...watch me play the piano...talk about whatever you-"

"Why do you insist on doing and saying things that imply I'm gay?"

I didn't answer him right away, instead I kept playing the piano and thought over my answer. "Well," I said as I laid my hands in my lap and faced Adam, "you're so obviously NOT straight that I don't know why those girls hit on you and not be able to tell."

Adam looked a little taken aback by my words, "So you really think I'm gay?"

I nearly laughed, "You're as straight as I am Babyboy!"

Adam had that strange look in his pale eyes and, like yesterday, he strode towards me until we were a few inches apart. As I looked up into his blue eyes, a hint of grey around the pupil, I felt entirely mesmerized by everything about him: his eyes, his smell, his beauty, and his mystery.

His breathing became deeper, and he ran a finger softly down my arm, sending electric shocks through me. Adam showed a crooked smile and whispered, "So what if I AM gay? Don't tell anyone I did this."

He lightly closed the distance between us, a gentle brush of lips. At the tiniest touch, his control broke and I was pushed up against the wall, his lips attacking mine.

Adam pinned my wrists to the wall and was showering my neck with kisses when a knock sounded at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Adam POV**_

We jumped away from each other as the door opened, revealing a boy with very dark brown hair cut close to his head wearing a red and blue plaid shirt, top buttons open to expose his chest and faded blue jeans.

His brown eyes flicked from the blonde to me, taking in our flustered faces and heavy breathing.

"Tommy. Dr. Siobhan needs to see you before class ends."

Tommy nodded, not yet able to speak. The boy closed the door behind him as he left, but not before he cast me a weird look, looking me up and down.

As soon as the door clicked shut I asked, "Do you think he'll tell anyone?"

Tommy was quiet for a few moments, thoughtful. "I don't know. Kris knows I'm gay and I'm positive he saw something."

Tommy ran a hand through his blonde hair, cursing softly under his breath. I reached for his hand and drew him into a hug, "It's fine, if he tells anyone, I'll ask them not to spread it around. I don't want people to know that about me just yet."

I gave him a soft kiss on the lips, staring into his warm, brown eyes.

"C'mon, the bell's about to ring," Tommy said quietly, not letting go of my hand till we went into the hall and down the stairwell.

I stood against the banister while Tommy kept going towards Dr. Siobhan's office across the open hall.

I fingered one of the studs on my leather jacket when a voice made me look up, "Hey Adam." It was Kris followed by a girl with mainly black hair with different colors scattered in it.

"Yeah," I asked hesitantly, already knowing what he's gonna ask me. "Are you and Tommy...y'know..." Kris gestured with his hands, but couldn't put it to words.

The multicolored-haired girl sighed, "Are you gay, Adam?"

I was surprised. She looked so shy and innocent when you look at her, but she's got some guts to just flat out ask me that.

I didn't answer them right away, but when I did, I lowered my voice, "Don't tell anyone, please."

The girl's eyes widened with happiness, "Aww! You two make such a cute couple!" Kris slapped her arm lightly, "Allison! He just said he doesn't want anyone to know. You're lucky there's virtually no one in here."

She covered her mouth, brown eyes wide. "Sorry," I heard, partly muffled.

"Don't mind her. We're both friends of Tommy's and we're just really happy he finally found someone. I've never, ever seen him kiss a guy or act like he does around you, and I've known him almost my whole life. I'm Kris, this is Allison," he gestured to himself, and then her.

She suddenly hugged me, her arms wrapped around my waist, her face at my chest. She leaned away and poked a finger into my chest, "Just because you're cute as hell doesn't give you the right to fuck with Tommy's heart. So don't even think about it, pretty boy, or I'll kick your ass."

I held my hands up and tried to keep a straight face, "Of course. I wouldn't do that to him."

"Do what to who?"

I turned to see Tommy with his arm around Kris' shoulders. "I told him not to play with you 'cause I'd kick his ass," Allison replied.

Tommy looked at her disapprovingly, "Alli, don't scare him." Kris looked like he was suppressing laughter with his hand over his mouth and a weird look on his face.

"Well, we better go before we're late to our next classes. Where do you go, Adam," Tommy asked as he let Allison and Kris go on ahead of us.

I looked down at the schedule taped onto one of my folders, "Looks like...theater with Mrs. Robles."

The blonde smiled, leading me out of the choir hall to another building across the plaza, "Robles? Haha, what a coincidence, me too! Don't tell me, you have a free period after this right?"

I looked down at my schedule, "Two actually, but after that I'm supposed to go see Mr. Gettig about something. I think he just wants to know how my first day went before lunch hour."

The minute warning bell sounded and we took off at a sprint to make it to the drama building attached to the auditorium on time.

We skidded pass Mrs. Robles' classroom door just as the tardy bell began to sound. "Boys, sit in your seats please while I take the attendance."

We both nodded and took a seat among the other students. She went down the roll, murmuring last names to herself until she got to the L's when she called out, "Lambert? Adam, you're here, correct?"

I raised my hand and waved at her, "Yes ma'am, Mrs. Robles." She smiled at my politeness to her, "We really need someone like you in the drama department, Mr. Lambert."

She took off her coat and asked, "Adam, could you come up here please?"

I stood up to stand beside Mrs. Robles with her hand on my shoulder, "Listen up class, we have a new student here. Some of you may already know him if you had him in your afternoon classes yesterday, but if you don't, this is Adam Lambert. He transferred in from a school in LA."

Only a couple of kids said hi while I was in front of the class, but when we were told to get our things to move into the auditorium, a boy with a haircut similar to mine but slightly longer and with light green eyes walked up to me, a girl with short light brown hair following him.

"Hey, new guy. You a good actor?" I smiled slightly, "Yeah, I've been told I'm pretty good. I helped my theater teacher with all the plays back at my old school and got the lead role in all of them."

The black haired guy smiled crookedly and scoffed, "Ha! Well you'll have to be better then 'pretty good' to impress Mrs. Robles enough to get the lead roles here."

The boy used air quotes around the words "pretty good". I smirked to myself and said, "I guess I'll have to prove that then, to everyone."

"We'll see how good you are. C'mon Clare," he said as him and Clare strode towards the door. Under my breathe I asked, "Who's that and why is he so cocky?"

"That's Eli Goldsworthy, he's basically the shit around here: he gets all the good lead roles in every production we do. The girl is his girlfriend Clare: she gets the leading female roles to match him. She's actually pretty okay when she's not around him. Eli has sort of a superiority complex, he always has to be the best and he doesn't take competition well."

I was thoughtful for a while, "So in other words, to shut him up, I'll have to prove how good I really am?"

The blonde nodded, "I'm sure that won't be too hard. We all heard that you were a natural on the stage and wowed all the teachers when you told them your specialties and demonstrated them."

I nodded, remembering the astounded looks on their faces before I was officially accepted into the school.

"Then that's what I'll do." I looked at Tommy's face, smiled, and added, "Let's go, Glitterbaby." He gave me a confused look to which I replied with a hand shaking through his hair, glitter specks falling to his shoulders.

Tommy turned a soft pink color, clearly embarrassed. I hooked my arm through his and we walked out the door together.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tommy POV**_

The rumors were true. Adam looked so comfortable on the stage reciting the Mad Hatter's lines in our production of Alice in Wonderland. When he was finished, a silence settled over the class for a few moments before the applause erupted loudly.

I saw Adam meet eyes with Eli, who's mouth was dropped open in shock. He smirked in satisfaction and then turned to Mrs. Robles to see what she thought of his performance.

She walked up the stage steps, no sort of emotion showing on her face. Adam's smile wavered a tiny bit, but then it got even brighter as Mrs. Robles turned her back to the students and spoke to him quietly.

She then turned to our class, a smile almost as big and bright as Adam's gracing her face, "Okay class, now that we've found our main character, the Mad Hatter, let's continue yesterday's class discussion about what we are going to do about the costumes."

Eli spoke up then, "Wait Mrs. Robles! I thought you had given _me_ the role of the Mad Hatter, you already made Clare our Alice."

Mrs. Robles held her smile as she replied to Eli smoothly, "Clare may be Alice, but Adam's clearly the best choice for the main role. Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Goldsworthy?"

Eli clenched his jaw before answering, "No ma'am, Mrs. Robles."

"Okay then. Now, about the costumes, I'm open to any design ideas you all have," Mrs. Robles said, turning her attention back to the rest of the class.

Several hands shot into the air at this statement, mine included. She gestured her hand towards me, "Go ahead, Tommy."

My sensitive ears picked up someone whispering at the back of the room, "Oh no, the fag has an idea," followed by hushed snickering. From his place beside me, Adam shot a glare towards a corner of the room, having heard it too.

The snickering stopped and, with a look at the raven-haired's face, I was DAMN glad I wasn't on the other end of that icy look in his beautiful eyes.

"I was thinking we could stick more to the Victorian styles used in the original books AND in that movie by Tim Burton. We could find stuff like that at thrift stores and other places and bring them back here to modify it."

Mrs. Robles smiled, "That's a great idea, Tommy. I like it." I smiled at her praise, shifting my long, blonde bangs out of my face.

Mrs. Robles called on another student that said, "I'd like to add on to Tommy's idea."

I didn't hear the rest of what she said because Adam gave me a sideways, one-arm hug, followed by a heart-melting crooked smile.

"How'd I do? Did you _see_ Eli's face?" I nodded in response, eager to see how happy he would get, "You were amazing."

He kept his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently, semi turning his attention back to class, "You were right Tommy."

He absentmindedly leaned against me, his hand remaining on my shoulder. I became very self-conscious, remembering what had happened between us last period.

I shifted my bangs back to cover my face, and hopefully the furious blush I felt crawling up my face, from Adam.

He was about half a foot taller then me and had broad shoulders and a feminine face. He was insanely beautiful, had breath-taking pale blue eyes, and the voice of an angel.

Adam was, in a word, perfect.

I guess he realized where he was and what he was doing because removed his arm from around me, stopping long enough to lightly trail his fingers down my arm,leaving goosebumps on my skin.

I looked up at him through a blonde curtain of hair to see him grinning at me, "What's with that look, Tommy?

I shook my head and turned away as I felt my cheeks heat up again, "Nothing." I heard him chuckle and mumble something softly under his breath that I couldn't make out.

I shut him out of my mind and payed attention to Mrs. Robles again.

"Thank you students. This just might be the best performance yet! Tomorrow for class, I would like each of you to bring in something you have or something from a store that you believe we could modify for our use. There is 15 minutes left for class, but for now your all dismissed."

Some students grabbed their stuff and headed back to the classroom, but most of us stayed in the auditorium. Adam and I sat on the edge of the stage, just talking about music.

"Adam, we'd really like to have you as our singer. 'Course you'll need to audition first, though I'm sure you'll get it. So whataya say?" Adam was thoughtful for a second before he said, "Sure Tommy."

I smiled, truly happy that I might be able to spend even more time with Adam. "We usually meet in the choir hall because Dr. Siobhan doesn't care and she has her off period next." Adam nodded, "Okay, that's fine."

At that moment, Eli and Clare walked down the aisle towards the stage, "Well, I see you've made a friend, Lambert. Are you gay too? 'Cause if not, I'd be careful how you act around him 'cause he could take a liking to you."

I sighed inwardly and rolled my eyes, '_Here we go._'

Adam jumped off the stage and got right in Eli's face, "Just because Tommy's gay, doesn't mean he's automatically gonna like me like that. Besides, we're just friends, that's all."

I couldn't help feeling a twinge of sadness when he said 'friends' like our kiss last period didn't happen, though I knew he was just saying it because he doesn't want people to know he's gay.

"So I'd appreciate it if you minded your own damn business. I can handle myself, thanks."

Eli shot me an ugly look and said, "Fine then. Don't complain when that faggot flirts with you and kisses you. You're the type of guy he goes for, trust me."

He walked up the stage steps, Clare following. She turned to Adam, smiling gently, "I'm glad I'll be able to work with you, Adam. You're a natural." Adam smiled brightly, "Yeah. Me too, Clare."

"Clare!"

All three of us looked backstage to see Eli by the curtains, glowering at us. "I'd better go. It was nice meeting you, Adam."

She turned on her heel and followed Eli backstage, disappearing behind the curtains.

Adam looked at me then, "What did he mean that I was your type? How does he know that?"

I didn't answer right away because my mind was flooded with images of me and Eli when we were best friends, practically inseparable. That was before I knew I was gay. Before I misinterpreted our friendship and kissed Eli.

"Tommy? You okay?" I didn't realize I had spaced out, nor that tears were threatening to spill from my eyes until Adam gave me a worried look.

I shook my head, clearing my tears and the memories away, and cleared my throat, "It's nothing. Just a huge misunderstanding between me and him. I'll tell you later."

A bell sounded throughout the auditorium and I stood up, "C'mon, it's time for you to meet the rest of the band."

I took Adam's hand, and lead him back to the choir hall.


End file.
